soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Illuria
Pious and devout, the illurie are generally considered the most actively religious race of Forigo. Though not all illurie are reverant, most are at least strongly dedicated to an Order or Cause, and nearly all illurie are determined and stalwart in nature. Weak-willed and adrift illurie are often considered outcasts in their society. Etymology and Other Names tba Biology and Anatomy Elegant and poised, most illurie stand tall and proud, with lithe and refined builds. Males have rounded faces with curved, round snouts, while females have pointier, more angular faces. All illurie have large, luxurious manes that are extremely soft, similar to feather down in texture. These manes tend to be dense, and are capable of absorbing small amounts of venelum. Their upper arms are slim and segmented, leading into broad forearms. They also have thick, segmented tails that end in a sharp and venemous stinger. Color-wise, illurie vary greatly, from dull, earthy tones to brighter, more saturated hues. They can also have a wide variety of markings in any color. Illurie go through several "stages" of life. First, they are larvae. Short, tubby, and almost worm-like in appearance, illurie larvae are helpless and voraciously hungry until they enter the second stage: pupae. Upon reaching 5 months old, illurie larvae spin themselves a near-impenetrable cocoon out of their spit, and stay in this cocoon, motionless, for 5 more months, growing. During their 10th month of life (or, occasionally, in their 11th or 12th month) illurie pupae emerge from their cocoons, fully grown. Upon exiting their cocoon, an illuria is fully grown physically, but certainly not mentally. It takes up to 21 years for an illuria to emotionally and mentally mature to the point of adulthood, and an illuria is not considered a true adult until they devote themselves to an Order or a Cause. Generally, an illuria will live to be around 78 years old. Sociology and Culture A society with many principles and a firm sense of purpose, illurie culture is centered around one's faith of conviction in an Order or Cause. Most illurie are part of a tight-knit community centralized in the various places they live. It is extremely unusual to find an illuria who lives on their own without at least one other of their race nearby. Illurie are generally born in groups of around three to five at a time. Though smaller groups are possible, they are extremely unlikely, and generally are indicative of a sickly mother. Because of this, illuria families tend to be extremely large and extended. Having anywhere from ten to twenty-five siblings is relatively common, and even larger numbers are not unheard of. Owing to the difficulty of caring for so many children, most illurie living nearby come together and raise the children as a community. Many illurie consider their entire community to be family, and treat them as such. When it comes to cleanliness, most illurie do not tolerate grunge or grime. Big, luxorious manes and delicately feathered antennae are commonly associated with the most strongly devoted illurie, while inversely, stringy, dirty manes and unkempt antennae are stereotypical of those who have been excommunicated from their Order or have failed to uphold their Cause. Naming Conventions Most illurie names tend to have airy, delicate sounds, heavy with vowels and with few to no consonant clusters. Consonants are always pronounced softly, and most illurie names end in a vowel. It is extremely uncommon for illurie to have names shorter than three syllables. Illurie surnames follow these same rules, and an illuria's first and last name are often interchangeable among family and friends. This means that an illuria may choose to pass on either of their names to their children. Examples of illuria names: Lounaya Celesti, Silequena Aunestonori, Omala Ereada Notable Illurie someone sure is notable Racial Traits (3.5e) Illurie are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. An illuria may choose either +2 con -2 dex OR +2 wis -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Thanks to their Unbreakable Spirit, all illurie gain +2 to Heal and Survival. Once per day as a free action, an illuria may choose to partially absorb a single harmful spell cast against them with their Dense Mane, halving the necessary DC for their saving throw to resist or negate it, rounded up. Once per day as a standard action, an illuria may use their Venemous Sting ability as a touch attack that deals (level)d6 damage. Anyone struck by this ability must make a DC 10+level Fortitude save to avoid becoming Exhausted. Those who succeed this save become Fatigued instead. An illuria may choose to dedicate themselves to an Order or a Cause. Those who have done so become 'Oathsworn '''and receive benefits based on the Order or Cause to which they belong. The benefits for each are as follows: ''Order of Verity: ''Steadfast and just, the Order of Verity are committed to the pursuit and protection of truth. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Verity can use Discern Lies as a spell-like ability. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Sense Motive. ''Order of Relief: ''Life is not easy for everyone, and the Order of Relief are devoted to improving the lives of those less fortunate than themselves. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Relief can treat a natural 1 as a natural 20. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Listen. ''Order of Unity: ''War between the races of Forigo seems inevitable, and the Order of Unity are dedicated to preventing it. Once per day, Oathsworn of the Order of Unity can reroll any Charisma skill check and take the better result. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Diplomacy. ''Order of Divinity: ''While some work to further their own ends, the Order of Divinity has a higher calling: serving the mighty winged gods of Forigo. Once per day as a free action, Oathsworn of the Order of Divinity can pray and receive either a +10 morale bonus to any skill check or attack roll, ''OR ''add +2 damage / level (max 10) to a damage roll. In addition, illurie in this Order gain +2 Knowledge: Religion. ''Causebound: An illuria whose goals do not line up with any given Order may choose to dedicate themselves to their own Cause, whatever it may be. Once per day as a standard action, Causebound Oathsworn may verbalize their belief in their Cause, granting all allies within 60ft temporary hit points equal to 1/2 their level (minimum 1) and +2 to their next roll. In addition, Causebound illurie gain +2 Spot. Maverick (no order or cause): Often viewed as social pariahs by their peers, some illurie choose not to dedicate their lives to anything in particular. Once per day as a standard action, Mavericks may cast Haste as a spell-like ability. In addition, Maverick illurie gain +2 Initiative. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races